Gloria a Bolognesi
by SeleccionPeruana
Summary: Conan and Heiji tried to experience a Peruvian-Japanese festival, but only find themselves to lost in a memoir of something... for the man to admire.
1. A festival

Heiji Hattori was on his fine time when he went to a trip in his cultural standing. This was a special trip because so far, he was invited to meet with the community of Dekasegi people.

But Heiji was not that interested on Dekasegi. So, he and Conan walked in the street, asked:

"Dekasegi? What is it?"

"I don't give a fuss … But from my dad, Dekasegi is a term to designate the Japanese people from Peru." Conan told. Being shrunk into a kid, Conan/Shinichi maintained an extremely patient face, but he was also not interested as well.

"I think the reason we are forced to come there is because of the damn old women, hah!" Heiji also got a break, but he knew it.

Both Heiji and Conan/Shinichi were invited by the annoying Kazuha to the festival of Dekasegi community in Osaka. Dekasagi, which was known as Japanese Peruvians in Japan, represent the much larger Japanese Peruvian community. Then, Conan understood that:

Peru was the first ever Latin American country to establish tie with Japan, at 1874. Rumors of Peru being an extremely rich of natural resources, like gold, minerals, salts, irons, influenced Japanese people to come to Peru. A later war between Peru and Chile at 1879 to 1883 was so catastrophic for Peru, leading to anger and massacre of Chinese, the first Asian immigrants in Peru, putting Japanese as replacement.

Since then, subsequent anti-Chinese discrimination, natural resources and vast territory encouraged more Japanese to immigrate to Peru, eventually established Japanese as largest Asian community in Peru. At 1940s, anti-Japanese sentiment arose following rumors of Japan's attempt to conquer the rest of Pacific, and had maintained until 1990s when Peru elected Alberto Fujimori, a Japanese Peruvian, as President.

Hence, this must have been a pressure for Conan and Heiji because neither of them could speak Spanish.

"The Japanese in Peru have been living in distance for too long … why Kazuha drag us to those people anyway?"

They kept walking, because the Dekasegi community festival would be held in Sumiyoshi-taisha. Better walking was worthy, since Ran and Kazuha were there already.

And they walked …

…

…

…

 _Sumiyoshi-taisha_

But when they came there, they were astonished …

"¡Haz el ruido!" ( _Make the noise!_ )

"Se trata de nuestros alimentos. ¡Pruebalo!" ( _It is about our foods. Taste it!_ )

The flag of Peru and Japan together waved also demonstrate its relations, but what would affect Heiji and Conan was extreme Spanish, and mixed Japanese-Spanish in people's voices. Heiji and Conan could not speak a single Spanish, thus they became silent.

Surprisingly, someone came to them …

"Hola, Heiji!"

Heiji was amazed to see a fat man, looking Asian like, entered to him. He had a yellow-haired, short and a dot in the left of his face.

"Who are you anyway?" Heiji wondered.

"Ah, allow me to say, my name is Carlos Eduardo Matsumoto, chairman of Dekasegi." The fat man explained. A 56 years old man, he looked younger than his age. He was also quick to spot to another younger man: "Hey, please don't behave stupid."

"Sorry Señor!" He apologized.

"Who is this guy?" Conan wondered on his mind.

"Ah, sorry Heiji. I will represent him too, he is Alfonso Takagi. He is my subordinate, please forgive."

Alfonso Takagi looked somehow very … similar to Wataru Takagi, except with a glass differing them, and not a police, either. Conan must be stunned a bit: "Lol, Alfonso Takagi? Looks like Wataru's twin brother …"

Carlos also quick to explained himself. Carlos is a friend of Heiji's dad, Heizo, and due to its closeness, Heizo invited Carlos to Japan. Carlos could speak Japanese fluently, being educated at youth.

At first, Carlos almost could not go due to the death of his father, but he still continued the trip to Japan as usual. Two of his aides, Andrés Farrugia and Leonardo Sarrenz, were lost and had not reached Osaka. Their poor Japanese skills didn't help them at all, while Alfonso Takagi had to call for taxi.

Then …

"Hey, ¿dónde estás Andrés?" ( _Hey, where are you Andrés?_ )

It was Alfonso. Alfonso contacted and had finally realized where were Andrés and Leonardo. Alfonso was glad and told them the road so they could head to the park.

Heiji was a bit …

"I see, you are my dad's friend."

"Indeed." Carlos told, and reminded: "Heiji, anyway, please don't tell that the two girls standing there are being hypnotized."

"Huh? What?" Heiji and Conan both looked on. A girl and another standing there, looked extremely similar. For them, they were …

They were standing near the bridge, and they wore their autumn clothes, a girl in yellow with a red skirt, and another covered with a white dress. A girl had long hair with weird hair and a girl with hair tie. Behind them were an old man, doing something …

… like magic.

"Oh jeez!"

Conan and Heiji immediately ran and, in an attempt, Heiji surprisingly knocked on their heads by his hand. Both of them woke up afterward.

"Huh?"

Two girls turned back, and as such, they were …

"Huh! Heiji-kun! Conan-kun!"

"Ran-nechan!" Conan told: "What are you doing?"

"Kazuha, are you kidding me?" Heiji was in a brief weird of Kazuha's behavior.

"But why are you there?" Kazuha got surprised. Then, Heiji told that it was Kazuha who invited them there, and Ran, too. How funny.

They lost a moment before they saw that, there was a pic of a late General. Conan perhaps understood it.

"Well, a Quechua priest trying to hypnotize. Funny. But this man …"

The Quechua Priest, wearing his traditional bi-color covering full body, had been practicing it. This old man, however, had placed a photo, painted there, and they got interested to see.

Ran and Kazuha later explained:

"Heiji, it is extremely strange. I just met this man, and he was talking something like about …"

Conan mentioned about the photo, and, as Heiji was listening, he also noticed on the same pic, and he knew it.

A General!

An old General of the military. This must be …


	2. Alejandro and Miguel

Conan and Heiji didn't want to talk, but then, they sat with the Quechuan priest, where he retold an old story …

…

…

…

* * *

#####

1879

Litoral Province, Bolivia

"Los chilenos! ¡Nos han asaltado!" ( _The Chileans! We have been assaulted!_ )

There had been a lot of reports about military advances. Most Peruvian and Bolivian forces were triggered by the attack, together announced war against Chile. Their perpetrations, however, all were poor.

This was a problematic situation and Bolivian army was soon defeated. The Peruvians sent its troops very fast, but for some reasons, they all failed to detect Chilean advances. The problem started to arise when Bolivia seemed to not pushing enough, citing its poor military situation.

Sea battle became the key. Atacama desert was so dry and struggling to control would cost into a guerrilla war. Instead, the Peruvians and Chileans battled in the sea.

…

"Hemos detectado que el Huáscar." ( _We have detected the Huáscar._ )

The Chileans had slowly defeated Peruvian navy. And in the decisive battle of Angamos, the main Peruvian warship, Huáscar, was taken by the Chileans. Now, Chile had maintained de facto control in the sea.

The loss of Huáscar was a decisive blow. The Bolivians, on the other side, was informed that national rebellion was on the rise, as Bolivian people believed the war was to benefit Peru, its ally, and not Bolivia, and that the occupied regions would never be liberated. Yet, Bolivia was at war with Chile, it could not pretend anything but as a patriotic war.

For Peru, the ongoing war had gone into massive widespread riots.

…

But, something bigger had arrived.

#####

Iquique, Peru

In a camp of Peruvian army, General Juan Buendía, an experienced man who had defeated Chilean invasion in Tarapacá, summoned a new report. After reading this, he could not be more shocking.

"Chile ha enviado un espía. Él está, quizás, en algún lugar cerca de Arica. Hay un seguimiento de su envío de mensajes. Pero no sabemos quién es el espía." ( _Chile has sent a spy. He is, perhaps, in somewhere near Arica. There is a track of his message sending. But we don't know who is the spy._ )

"No importa quién, ha infligido grandes bajas. Debemos cazarlo antes de que pueda obstaculizar a Perú." ( _No matter who, he has inflicted heavy casualties. We must hunt him down before he could hamper Peru._ ) Juan stated: "Y puedo confiar en dos jóvenes a los que he enseñado en la juventud." ( _And I can rely on two young men who I have taught at youth._ )

At this moment, they had moved beyond. Juan ordered to recall two men whom he believed to be specific detectives, who he believed, could break the mystery of the unknown Chilean spy. And so be it …

…

…

…

…

…

#####

Lima, Peru

Outside the city's center, a beautiful medieval mansion was located.

As national unrest was about to occur, two young men, same age, and had a typical looking very similar to Shinichi and Heiji, spoke about this.

"Well, the Peruvian society has always been like that since independence." The man, looked like Shinichi, told: "There has been no change. Peru is always a corrupt nation."

"Indeed. I don't know what are important changes. They always state the same shit, but it has never become reality, anyway." The other man told.

The Shinichi-looked like man was Alejandro Ajenjo Burek, son of a Polish immigrant. Same to Shinichi/Conan, Alejandro was very smart and experienced.

The Heiji-looked like man was his friend, Miguel Ángel Dibarra. Miguel was also smart like Alejandro.

"There is no hope." Alejandro echoed.

In Peru, the reports of military defeats kept flooding. The riots, and war, and both Alejandro with Miguel declined to participate, alienating themselves from problems. And just this.

In there, suddenly, a man came. It was the butler of the house, Mr. Arturo Gonzo, whom resembled much to Dr. Agasa.

"Young master, you have a letter from General Buendía."

Both Alejandro and Miguel noticed the call. They were students of Gen. Buendía, an experienced commander, when Buendía taught him about warfare and internal conflict. Because of Buendía's reputation, he was a respected elder.

Alejandro and Miguel both considered Gen. Buendía as an average General, since he was not that smart. But his duty was something they respected a lot.

So, as such, they understood the call must be abnormal.

"Hey, I guess Gen. must have been affected by the recent war." Alejandro guessed out.

"Alejandro, will you go?" Miguel wondered, and excited at the same time.

"Well, why should we deny?" Alejandro smiled: "It's time."

Alejandro and Miguel, those who resembled much similarities to Shinichi and Heiji, took their charge and left Lima to Arica. Their journey began …


End file.
